<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-Shot Collection: Brynjolf and Cal by ArtemisMoonsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187012">One-Shot Collection: Brynjolf and Cal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoonsong/pseuds/ArtemisMoonsong'>ArtemisMoonsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoonsong/pseuds/ArtemisMoonsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a collection of all the one-shots I've written (and continue to write) for Brynjolf and Cal, my half-Bosmer thief! You can read Cal's full story here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353796/chapters/16703737">The Tale of Calowen Bright-Hair, Adventurer, Thief, Lover</a>. Unless otherwise stated, all one-shots are semi-canonical and take place AFTER the main story.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In For a Penny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><span class="u">Rating</span>: T</p><p><span class="u">Time</span>: A year or so post-story.</p><p><span class="u">Summary</span>: <i>Cal has baby fever. Or does he?</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s all right,” said Brynjolf. “He’s a friend. He won’t hurt you.”</p><p>The child paused to give me an uncertain look before finally coming forward. He was very young, no older than five or six. Human, with hair of indeterminate color, as it was near midnight, and we were near the back of one of the less reputable alleys. And the kid was pretty much covered in dirt from the top of his head to the tips of his toeless boots.</p><p>I watched as Brynjolf crouched down and asked him a few questions: had the men he described left the warehouse yet? Which direction did they go? Did they look angry or pleased? Once the child answered to his satisfaction, he pulled a few copper septims from his inside pocket and plunked them in one little outstretched hand. The boy quickly pocketed the coins, but then just as quickly held his hand out again, and fixed my lover with such a forlorn look it even started to pull at <em>my</em> heartstrings just a tad.</p><p>Brynjolf laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. He pulled out what looked like a wrapped piece of taffy and offered it to him; this seemed to do the trick. The boy grinned and popped the taffy in his mouth before finally running off.</p><p>I must have had something of a smirk on my face, for when Brynjolf straightened, he smiled back, cocking one eyebrow.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” I said, shrugging.</p><p>He gave me a look, hands coming to rest on his hips.</p><p>I couldn’t help it; a little snort escaped me, and then I was laughing, albeit quietly, and trying really hard to smoother it into the crook of my elbow.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I finally said, having to wipe at my eyes a little. “but that was just adorable.”</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow at me again.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes! You, and that… scruffy little urchin straight out of some sad sap sentimental novel. Don’t get me wrong; I get why you use them, but that was so…!”</p><p>I laughed again, not even sure what I was finding so funny. But now I couldn’t get the idea out of my head: that my lover was actually really good with children. <em>And it was adorable.</em></p><p>At least my amusement seemed to amuse him back.</p><p>“Calowen Bright-hair,” he said, the smile quirking at his lips again. “Do you want to have a baby with me?”</p><p>Abruptly my laughter stopped.</p><p>“Ah—what?” I looked at him, suddenly annoyed by the cocky, smug expression on his face. “Look, babe, I hate to break it to you: we can fuck till we're blue in the face, but a baby’s never going to happen.”</p><p>He laughed, ducking his head momentarily.</p><p>“Is that so.” He looked up again, meeting my eyes. “I’ve heard there are other ways to start a family. And it doesn’t always have to be a baby.”</p><p>I don’t know why, but I could feel this weird sort of panic suddenly surging through me.</p><p>“You’ve officially lost it,” I said. “A family. You and me. I think that’s the most hilarious thing you’ve ever said.”</p><p>“And why is that?” he asked, stepping a bit closer. “Don’t you think we’d make good parents?”</p><p>“Honestly? No. I mean <em>you</em>, obviously, but me!” I forced another little laugh. “First of all, we’re not even married. Can't bring a baby into an unstable environment. Add to that, we’re thieves. <em>And</em> we live in the sewer. <em>And</em> we're both gone for days at a time. Does that sound like good parenting material to you?"</p><p>Brynjolf’s smile widened, ever so slightly, and he stepped closer, one arm coming to wrap loosely around my waist. I made a face but didn’t push him away.</p><p>“Are you saying you want me to ask you to marry me?” he asked, teasing, and he was already leaning towards me, his mouth only inches from my own.</p><p>“I definitely did not say that,” I said, but I could feel myself blushing, damn him.</p><p>He snorted and sort of rubbed his nose against mine instead of kissing me.</p><p>“So you don’t want to marry me,” he said.</p><p>“I didn’t—” I made a low, frustrated sound. “Fucking hell, Bryn, I didn’t say that, either, and you know it.”</p><p>“I know,” he said, and then he finally kissed me, and I don’t know if it was the thought of him as a father or what, but suddenly I was so desperate for it I probably wouldn’t have objected to doing it up against the alley wall right then and there.</p><p>Not that <em>he</em> was into that sort of thing, of course.</p><p>“I guess I have a lot to think about it,” he said, finally breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Whatever,” I said, “let’s just finish this up so we can head back home and start making babies.”</p><p>He laughed and took a step back, denying me the pleasure of kissing him again, before tossing me a wink and leading the way back out of the alley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><span class="u">Rating</span>: T</p><p><span class="u">Time</span>: A month or two into the relationship. It should be noted that at the end of his story, an assassin's arrow leaves Cal almost totally paralyzed. He recovers, for the most part, though his left hand and foot remained partially paralyzed. This occurs well before he's even able to stand again.</p><p><span class="u">Summary</span>: <i>Cal and Brynjolf both try to come to terms with the result of Cal's injury.</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you do this to yourself?”</p><p>My lover’s eyes were warm with surprise and concern, his fingers holding my chin gently.</p><p>But my mood of late had gone the way of my legs: not quite useless, but more of a nuisance than anything. I jerked my chin out of his hand.</p><p>“No,” I said sarcastically. “Delvin did it. We schedule little shaving sessions together when you’re gone. I guess I forgot to tell you!”</p><p>His brows came together.</p><p>“You did this while shaving?”</p><p>He hesitated before reaching up to run his thumb gently over the wound, well aware, I’m sure, of how my jaw clenched at his touch. The cut was deeper than the usual nick. It had bled pretty profusely, too. I’d joked with Vex about trying to kill myself but missing the mark. She hadn’t been amused.</p><p>“What do you expect?” I snapped, pushing his hand away. “I can barely hold the fucking mirror. It’s a godsdamned miracle I made it into the tub without killing myself.”</p><p>He looked doubly startled to hear that I’d bathed on my own, but honestly, what had he expected? For me to lie here in my own filth for three days while he was off doing gods knew what? Not that I would have ever asked him to stay, not for my sake. He was the leader of the guild, for crying out loud. And I sure as hell didn’t want anyone’s pity—especially his.</p><p>His eyes searched mine. I blinked, and swallowed, and suddenly felt all these <em>emotions</em> rising up inside me, and it’s not like I was about to cry or anything, but I sure as hell was tired of living like this.</p><p>“Cal…” he began, but I didn’t let him finish.</p><p>“What if it never happens,” I said, the bitter words coming out of me in a rush. “What if you’re right. What if I never walk again?”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, and I could tell he was weighing his words carefully.</p><p>“Then we’ll help you,” he finally said.</p><p>“What if I don’t want your help?” More words coming, and I knew they were going to be bad, but well, maybe they’d been a long time coming. “What if I hate living like this? What if I sometimes wish I’d never gone to search for you? Or had never actually met you? And sure, you know, I wouldn’t be sitting here talking to you right now, but counterpoint, I’d be able to walk, and use my hands, and shave, and hunt, and hold a spoon properly, and <em>use the fucking toilet on my own</em>—</p><p>He reached up quickly, resting his palm gently against my cheek and causing my tirade to come to a stuttering stop. He blinked, and I could see there were tears in his eyes, and I suddenly realized that he didn’t know what to say. Or maybe that I’d really hurt him with what I’d said, but I think maybe I hadn’t. I think maybe he just knew I was fucking miserable, and he didn’t know what to do about it.</p><p>“…I’m sorry,” I said after a moment, my voice a bit higher than normal. I tried for a hopeful little smile. “I think I’m just feeling sorry for myself.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” he said, his thumb stroking my cheek now. “Cal?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Ah. There they were again, those three little words. I swallowed, and tried to bite back the smile I felt helplessly curling onto my face. He shifted his hand, stroking the back of my neck for a moment before pulling my face gently closer to his. I kissed him back, but then almost as soon as we’d begun I broke apart and wrapped my arms around him instead, burying my face into his neck. </p><p>“I missed you,” I finally mumbled against his skin.</p><p>“Likewise. I’ll try not to be gone so long next time.”</p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” I teased, and then I had to sniff a little, because, well, you know.</p><p>I pulled back, our eyes meeting again. His own were clear once more, and his mouth had curved into a little smile.</p><p>“When have you ever known me to break a promise?” he teased back. “But I’ll have one from you as well, lad, if you don’t mind: no more shaving on your own.” He paused, then added warmly. “At least not until you can hold both mirror and razor properly.”</p><p>I blinked at him. It was the first time that he’d expressed any hope of my recovering further.</p><p>I swallowed, and nodded.</p><p>“You got it, boss,” I said, smiling. “It’s a promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Elves Are Like Onions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><span class="u">Rating</span>: T</p>
<p><span class="u">Time</span>: Several years into the relationship</p>
<p><span class="u">Summary</span>: <i>A difficult situation forces Cal to reveal something painful about his past.</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The underground river stretched before us, dark, unfathomable waters refusing to reflect the light of the torches we held in our hands. The far shore may as well have been on another planet, so far as I was concerned. Who knew what was lurking down below? I, for one, intended to come out of this with all my parts intact.</p>
<p>“Sorry, lad,” said Brynjolf, shaking his head. “I don’t see any other way around it.” He smiled and gave my shoulder a little pat. “You’re just going to have to get your toes wet, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>I swallowed and tried to take a deep breath. Really, I could do this. I was resolved. I was a grown ass man, after all.</p>
<p>“You’re sure about that?” I said, doing an immediate about face on said resolve—classic Cal, really. “A rope, or an alternate route, or—<em>some</em>thing?”</p>
<p>He gave me a queer look.</p>
<p>“Can you not swim?” he asked, his brow furrowing slightly.</p>
<p>“Uh, no? I mean, I <em>could</em> if I truly wanted to, but, you know. Never learned.”</p>
<p>This seemed to surprise him.</p>
<p>“But your very first mission with Vex—the two of you swam to the far side of the Yorgrim River, if I recall correctly. At least that’s what Vex relayed to me in her mission report.”</p>
<p>“If by ‘swim’ you mean ‘kicked my freezing cold legs while Vex dragged me behind her like a dog with a giant stick,’ then sure. And that was totally involuntary. She literally grabbed me and threw me into the river.”</p>
<p>He gave a soft, amused little snort. “Sounds like our little Vex.”</p>
<p><em>Our little Vex</em>. I don’t know why it still annoyed me that he called her that.</p>
<p>I let out a frustrated little breath.</p>
<p>“There has to be something,” I muttered. “Maybe we could tie a bit of twine to an arrow. I could shoot it across and—</p>
<p>“Cal,” he interrupted, the queer look on his face starting to become a bit concerned. “That won’t work. You know it won’t.” He frowned. “I’ll not let you drown, lad. You needn’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about drowning,” I said, except, you know, I totally was.</p>
<p>“Then what’s the problem?” he asked, already bending to remove his boots. “If we linger here too long, those bloody mercs will—</p>
<p>“I’M AFRAID!” I finally snapped.</p>
<p>I couldn’t seem to hold the words inside me anymore. They just sort of burst out of me, like a sneeze, or like the breath in your lungs when you get sucker punched to the gut. Which is about how I felt right then, with my lover blinking back at me is if I’d just admitted to having a lizard-fucking fetish.</p>
<p>Well, that’s a bit harsh. And not that there’s anything wrong with fucking lizards. Not that I’ve tried it, but I’m sure they’re lovely. I just… didn’t like the way he was looking at me.</p>
<p>“Afraid?” he said, and damn it, the pity in his eyes was getting stronger by the second. “Why? Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, something did happen,” I said, my fingers tapping restlessly at my sides. I gave a frustrated little huff. “I guess that means it’s story time, doesn’t it.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t look at him; I kept my gaze locked to the swiftly moving inky depths below. </p>
<p>“Lovely cold day up near Winterhold. Lake frozen over. Mother falls in first, step-father goes in after her. And silly little me, too afraid to run back for help, just sat there, waiting for them to come back. But, you know.” I shrugged. “They didn’t.”</p>
<p>He was silent for a moment after I’d finished. Finally, he set his boots and pack down and padded towards me. His hands came to rest on my upper arms, squeezing slightly. I looked at him, my head jerking back up so that my eyes could meet his.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said. He brought one hand up to curl slightly around my neck, his thumb stroking my jaw. “Truly I am. But we have to do this, Cal.” He leaned in, narrowing his eyes a little. “I won’t let you drown. I’ll have hold of you the whole time.”</p>
<p>I stared back at him, my heart already starting to beat a bit faster. I rather knew he was right. We had to do this. There was no other way across, and we probably wouldn’t survive another encounter with those mercs.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” he asked.</p>
<p>I didn’t even hesitate before nodding.</p>
<p>A tiny smile quirked onto his face.</p>
<p>“Good lad.” He gave my cheek a fond little pat before releasing me. “Now, boots off. Tie them together like so and loop them over your shoulder.”</p>
<p>I did as requested, removing both my boots as well as the metal brace that helped stabilize my left foot. Once we were both ready to enter the water, he took my hand and pulled me gently forward. I thought my heart was going to stop once I felt the icy cold water lap at my ankles. But I didn’t stop. I kept going. Soon it was up to my knees, then my thighs, my hips. I swallowed.</p>
<p>“I can’t—</p>
<p>“You can,” he interrupted. “Close your eyes, if you need to. And remember: I’ve got hold of you, and I’m not going to let go.”</p>
<p>It was similar to the time with Vex. He told me to kick my feet, so I kicked. Only it was easier this time, of course, without my heavy boots dragging my legs down. It took us some time to cross, but soon I was feeling earth beneath my feet again, and I scrambled forward, probably half-dragging my lover down with me. We made our way to shore, and I flopped down as soon as dry land was available, and leaned back on my hands, panting from the exertion.</p>
<p>He flopped down beside me, tossing his wet boots down as well.</p>
<p>“You did well,” he said.</p>
<p>I could tell he was watching me. I gave a sad little amused huff under my breath.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I said. “I totally just ruined our love life, didn’t I. I’m only about 1000 times less sexier now.”</p>
<p>“Cal,” he said, his voice a gentle chastisement.</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s all right. I understand.” I feigned a heavy sigh. “I’ll have to work twice as hard to make you want to—</p>
<p>The sudden cold hand on my cheek turned my head towards his, and a pair of lips were soon pressed insistently against my own. I closed my eyes, giving a sharp intake at first, but then I relaxed. I felt him shift closer, deepening the kiss, and I even gave a little sigh. He pulled away with one more gentle little nip, his warm eyes searching mine. I smiled.</p>
<p>“Hm,” I said. “Point well made.”</p>
<p>He smirked. “Good.” He stood up and offered me his hand. “Now let’s finish getting out of here so we can get back home that much quicker.”</p>
<p>I smiled, and gladly took his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>